


Sihr Academy

by emgoalie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullied Harry, Bullying, Child Neglect, Creature Fic, Dark but not evil Tom Riddle, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Good Malfoy Family, Hermione Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, Weasley Bashing, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emgoalie/pseuds/emgoalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was placed in Slytherin against his wishes. Because of this he was bullied his whole first year. So what happens when he has had enough. He goes to a new school of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New School!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters that you recognize. Harry and company unfortunately belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has had enough. He makes a decision that will change everything.

             Harry sat in his bedroom feeling very depressed. Luckily for him, his family was content to leave him alone, mainly because they were scared of what he could do to them. Granted he wasn’t even twelve yet but that didn’t matter when discussing his relatives’ irrational fear of magic. A plus was that Dudley was at a friend’s house for the weekend so he wasn’t there to bother Harry. Harry sat silently starring out his bedroom window and thought back on his first year of Hogwarts that he had returned from on Friday and it was now Saturday so he had been back less than a day. It had started out so well, he had been thrilled when Hagrid told he had magic. He had loved Diagon Alley and had been so excited about going to Hogwarts. Harry had met and become friends with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger on the train. He had also met Ron’s older brother, George, who had turned out to be one of his soul mates. They had felt the instant connection when they had shaken hands though Harry knew something or more importantly someone was missing.

             It had gone well until his name had been called during the sorting ceremony. No matter what he had done; and he had begged and pleaded, the hat had placed in Slytherin. From then on life had been horrendous. The Slytherins hated him for being the boy who lived and the rest hated him for being a slimy snake and were under the impression that he was going dark. His Head of House, Professor Snape, gave him detention for breathing too loud and always looked at him with hatred. The other teachers looked at him with disgust and took points and gave detentions for no reason or for stupid accidents. Hagrid wouldn’t talk to Harry and looked at him as if he was just waiting for Harry to prove he was evil by cursing people. Ron and Hermione refused to be his friends anymore and had in fact gone out of their way to help others physically, verbally, and emotionally abuse him. Even George had turned from him, he hadn’t actually hurt Harry but he had ignored him. Ironically the only two who were in any way decent to him were Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Dumbledore did nothing even when he had been hexed in the Great Hall in front of everyone, and then to make it worse he had sent Harry back to the Dursleys.

             Harry spent several hours thinking things over before coming to a decision. With the decision made he went down to talk to his relatives. He took a breath to buck up his courage before entering the living room. He faced his relatives and took a breath.

“Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon I would like to discuss something with you.”

“What do you want boy?” Vernon growled.

“I want to transfer schools and if I do, I could find one that is all year round meaning I would leave and not come back.”

“And what do you want from us?”

“A ride to and from Charring Cross once, maybe twice. Also your signature once I find a school. I also thought you could sign a letter giving someone I find guardianship so I can’t be forced back here.” His aunt and uncle shared a long look.

“Very well, tomorrow Petunia will take you in the morning and pick you up at four. I will unlock your owl’s cage but make sure that you are not sending or receiving anything where and when others can see. If you get an acceptance within the week then I will give you a hundred pounds.”

Harry nodded in agreement, “Aunt Petunia, can we leave by nine?” With her agreement Harry went upstairs to bed.

            Harry woke early and made a huge breakfast for relatives in order to keep them in a good mood. When they were done eating, his aunt grabbed the car keys while he grabbed a backpack. They drove in silence but as they got close to their destination, his aunt turned to him.

“I know that you probably think of us as monsters and we did not treat you well. But you have to understand. You reminded me of a sister who I loved and hated in equal measure and who I lost to magic twice. The first time was when she went away to that school and the second time was when magic killed her. Then you were dropped on our doorstep and we had no say in taking you in. We had no idea what to do with your magic and we couldn’t give you back. You belong in that world and it would be better for you if you stayed in it.” With that she fell silent again until they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and she dropped him off. “I will be back at four. Please be out here right at four.” Harry nodded and walked into the Leaky Cauldron keeping his head down. He opened the arch and quickly walked to Gringotts. He walked into Gringotts and up to a teller. “How can Gringotts help you?”

“I would like to talk to the manager of my account.”

“Name?”

“Harry Potter.”

“Do you have your key?”

“No, is there another way I can prove who I am?”

“Yes, you can take an inheritance test.”

“I will do that then.”

“Very well, Gornuk take Mister Potter to his account manager. He has no key.” The goblin led him to an office with another goblin. “Hello Mr. Potter.”

“Hello Griphook.”

“You remember me?”

“Yes, you took me down to my vault last summer.”

“Yes I did.” He cleared his throat. “Well I need you to take an inheritance test. You will let seven drops of blood fall into this potion. I will then pour it on this parchment.” Harry pricked his finger and let seven drops of blood fall. Griphook then poured the potion onto the paper.

_**Hadrian James Potter** _

_Father:_ **_James Charlus Potter_ **

_Mother:_ **_Lily Antonia Potter nee Evans_ **

_Lordships:_ **_Gryffindor, Peverell, Potter_ **

_Heir to:_ **_Black_ **

_Abilities:_ **_Metamorphmagus_ ** _blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _**Multi-animagi** _ _blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

_**Mastery in Defense and Healing** _

_Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

_**Water Element** _ _blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Magical Inheritance:_ **_Submissive Nekomata_ ** _blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Spells and potions:_ **_Loyalty potion_ ** _by Albus Dumbledore_

 _**Magic core blocked 95%** _ _by Albus Dumbledore_

 _**Horocrux** _ _by Tom Marvolo Riddle_

“Well that was unexpected.”

“What does it all mean? Can you fix it?”

“Yes we can, now let me get you some tea and biscuits as this will take a while.”

He summoned a tea tray that had earl grey in a tea pot which he then poured Harry a cup of.

“Griphook, before we start I want to tell you why I came in the first place. I wanted to know about my vaults as I am looking to transfer. Also you should probably call me Harry.”

“Very well, Harry. That actually works out perfectly. There is a school located in Egypt that many of the magical races from around the world send their children for school. It is called Sihr Academy and is one of the top schools in the world. You would have to work hard to catch up as they start at age seven but I can floo call the headmaster today and he could be on hand for all of this.”

“I would appreciate that a lot.”

“Excellent, give me a little bit and I will return.”

Harry sat drinking his tea for about ten minutes before Griphook returned. Behind was a middle aged looking man. The man was about 6’2” with dark olive skin and black eyes. His hair was a dark brown and though short was curly. He wore black trousers, a white button down shirt, and thin, dark purple robes.

“Harry, this is Headmaster Alim Qadim. I have explained the basics.”

“Hello Mr. Potter. I was hoping you could tell me why exactly you wanted to transfer.”

Harry then spent the next hour telling them everything including how he wanted to stay for the summers if possible. When he finished the headmaster let out a sad sigh.

“I completely understand why you want to transfer and yes you can stay over the summers. Here is what we are going to do. Now unfortunately I cannot stay much longer. Griphook has made an appointment with the healers to remove everything. I will come by your house tomorrow to get your guardians’ signatures and to discuss everything with them.” Alim pulled Harry into a hug at Harry’s nod of agreement. “You will have to work hard to get caught up but everything will work out in the end.” He stood up. “Griphook take good care of him,” and with that he left.

“Come Harry. While the healers see you I will have your keys changed.”

“What does that mean?”

“The old keys will not work. Now come.” Griphook led Harry into a large stone room. “This is healer Nagnok, Harry, and he will be taking good care of you.”

“Hello Harry, let me explain things. You will drink this potion, lay down, and then we will chant. It might hurt but hopefully nothing too bad. You will most likely pass out so do not be concerned.” The healer handed Harry the potion and watched as he drank it and lay down. The goblins started to chant, after about five minutes Harry felt fire go through his veins. Before it got really bad he blacked out.

            When Harry came around he found that he was lying on a couch in Griphook’s office. “Ah Harry, your awake. Lay there while I talk. It is now 3:30 just so you know. I have your new key done. It is on the chain around your neck. I have also placed a glamour on you that will need to be removed by me tomorrow. Good luck and I will see you tomorrow.” Harry shook his hand before leaving. He walked down the Alley slowly as he was still feeling weak, and out of the Leaky Cauldron. He waited for about five minutes before Aunt Petunia drove up. He got into the car and they drove back to the house in complete silence. He made dinner without being asked and they ate in silence. It was during dessert that the silence was broken by Vernon. “Well Boy?”

“I found a school and have been accepted. The headmaster will be here tomorrow morning to sign the papers. It is all year round and I will be gone forever by late morning.”

“Excellent here’s the 100 pounds.” He tossed the money at Harry. Harry grabbed the money, placed it in his pocket, and went upstairs. He packed his trunk and then went to bed early as he was still tired.


	2. My Twin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets new things and meets his...twin?

            The next morning arrived bright and early. Harry made and ate breakfast then changed into his best clothes though they were still pathetic and checked to make sure he had everything. Harry dragged his trunk downstairs and he made it down just as the doorbell rang. It was Alim and he was wearing a dark blue suit with a violet button down shirt. Standing next to him was a young girl wearing a silk blue maxi skirt and a silver, off-the-shoulder peasant blouse. She had dark, curling hair that was down to her butt with strands of blues, greens, reds, and whites in them. She had deep blue eyes with fleck of gold and silver in them, red bow shaped lips, her skin was a smooth cream, and she was very petite. Alim cleared his throat bringing Harry’s attention back to him.

“Hello Harry may we come in.”

“Of Course,” Harry invited them in and led them to the living room where his relatives were sitting. “Headmaster, this is my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Aunt, Uncle, this is Headmaster Qadim.”

“Hello Harry it is good to see you again. I would like to introduce you to my companion. This is Elaina Audric and she is half elf and half fairy. She is the same age as you and will, I believe, be a great help to you as she is one of the top of the class.”

            The children said hello and shook hands. When their hands touched, a burning sensation started in the center of their palms. Harry pulled his hand away and looked down at his hand. In the center of his palm was a silvery tattoo of a sleeping cat and a crown.

“Twin marks,” Alim breathed.

“What?” Harry asked.

“I will explain them later for now let us get this over with.” When Harry nodded he continued. “Mr. and Mrs. Dursley is there anything about the school that you would like to know?”

“No,” Vernon said abruptly, “Just give us the paper work to sign and let us be done with it. We do not care as long as he is no longer our responsibility. We didn’t want him in the first place. He was never meant to be part of the normal world and it is past time for him to go back and live with all of you freaks.” It sounded like Vernon had wanted to say that for a very long time and as Harry was leaving had to say it now.

“Very well, I have a form to transfer him to Sihr and a letter transferring his guardianship when we find some to take him.” Vernon nodded brusquely and they signed the forms.

“Excellent. Well Harry it is time to go.”

“Where are we going?”

“We are taking a portkey to the magical bazaar of Cairo. Let me shrink you trunk then we will go.” He shrank Harry’s trunk then pulled out a silk rope. He told Harry to grab hold. Once all three were holding on he activated the portkey.

            As the portkey activated and they disappeared from Private Drive a silver instrument went off in an office in Scotland. It told the manipulative old coot also known as Albus Dumbledore that the blood wards he had placed on Harry Potter’s house were gone. More importantly this meant he had lost his weapon, his manipulated pawn.

            They arrived at the apparation point in Cairo and Alim caught Harry before he could fall. Harry looked around him in awe as the bazaar was huge. Much of it was made of silk covered stands. At one end was a marble building that held Gringotts. Next to it was several stores. There was a clothing store, a bookstore, and an apothecary. It appeared as if the stores held generic items, things that you could get anywhere. It was the stalls the held the interesting, unusual, and rare items. Alim smiled at Harry’s face. “Come we must first go to Gringotts.”

“How can we get the money when it is back in Britain, as is Griphook?”

“The doors into Gringotts are an unnoticeable portal. It takes you to the central location of which is unplotable and no one but goblins know. The portal then takes you back to where you entered.” With that they entered Gringotts, approached the teller, and asked to speak to Griphook. Griphook seemed happy to see them.

“What can I do for you?”

“First we would like you to remove the glamour from Harry, and then Harry needs to get a debit card connected to his vaults. Also I realized that no mention of his parents’ will was ever made.”

           Griphook waved his hand to remove the glamour and conjured a mirror. Harry took a good look at himself. He had cat ears and a tail that were both black. His eyes were even greener and had a more extreme almond shape making them look very exotic. His lips were very red and bow shaped, his skin was a smooth cream, he was very petite with slightly broadened hips and best of all, his lightning bolt scar was gone. They allowed him several minutes to look at himself before Griphook cleared his throat.  

“Harry, I have the card here as well as the will. The will was sealed by Albus Dumbledore after your parents’ deaths. I need a drop of blood on the will to unseal it and a drop of blood on the card. Once the card is done your legal name will appear, if you get adopted merely reprick your finger and your new name will appear.”

           Harry pricked his finger and allowed a drop of blood to fall on the card, on which his full name appeared. Then he let a drop of blood fall on the will. When the blood hit the scroll lit up with a golden light and the voices of Lily and James Potter began to read.

_We James Charlus Potter and Lily Antonia Potter nee Evans, being of sound mind and body declare this to be our last will and testament. All others before this are declared null and void._

_First to Sirius Black, you are rich Paddy so instead I leave you our Marauder journals. But more importantly we leave you our greatest treasure, our son Harry. Please take care of our son and love him for us._

_Second to Remus Lupin, we leave you Marauder’s Den and 100,000 galleons. Keep an eye on our son and make sure he learns how to do more than prank._

_To Peter Pettigrew, Peter to be honest we are worried about what side you are on. If you stayed true we leave 100,000 galleons. If you became a traitor you get nothing._

_To Andromeda Tonk, we leave you 50,000 galleons and hope that you will keep an eye on Remus and Sirius. Make sure they do not do anything stupid like try to get revenge. Teach Harry the pureblood ways as we all know neither man will do it. We named you Harry’s godmother and now we name you his proxy on the Wizengamont._

_To Minerva McGonagall, Aunt Minnie, you have always been there for both of us and are an aunt to us both. Please watch over our son. I also leave two extremely rare transfiguration books from the Potter vault. Watch out for Harry and teach him well._

_To Filius Flitwick, you have been a mentor to me Filius and as such I leave my notes on my experimental charms. I hope that you will one day be able to finish my work. Keep an eye on Harry for me and teach him about my love for charms._

_To Albus Dumbledore, we leave you nothing. We may have been on the same side of the war but you’re a manipulative old man and we do not trust you. You are to have nothing to do with our son outside of school. Stay away from Harry._

_To Severus Snape. First I James Charlus Potter, release you from your life debt and offer my heartfelt apologies for how we treated you in school. Please do not take it out on Harry as he is as much his mother’s son as he is mine. We leave you 100,000 galleons and #34 Diagon Alley, so that you can start that apothecary you have always wanted. Just please do not teach._

_Hadrian, Harry you are so loved, and if you are reading this then the worst had happened and we died. We are so sorry for not being able to be there for you. We leave you everything else that was not previously stated. You will have the right to make any changes you desire to our will. We also leave your guardian or guardians, permission to blood adopt you if they wish. Live life to the fullest and be happy. Do not concern yourself with the war or anything else._

_We leave our son to the following people:_

_Sirius Black_

_Andromeda Tonks_

_Severus Snape_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Remus Lupin_

_At no time is he to be left at my sister’s as she hates magic and would abuse him._

_Thus ends our will, so mote in be._

_Lord James Charlus Potter_

_Lady Lily Marie Potter nee Evans_

Harry listened to the will finish with tears running down his cheeks.

“What happened to Sirius? Why did he not take me in?”

“Your godfather was arrested for betraying you parents and murdering Peter Pettigrew. Though Pettigrew is not dead and he never received a trial.”

“Can you push through a trial? Use my name if you have to. I want to know the truth.”

“We can do that. It will probably take a year or more to do though.”

“That’s fine. At no point is anyone to be informed where we are. I will deal with the will later, I… I need to decide as many of those on the will were either not there for me or cruel when I did meet them.” Griphook looked as if he wanted to say something but just nodded his head and bowed them out.

            Elaina turned to them with a huge smile on her face. “Let’s get the clothing first as it will take a while.” The males shared nervous looks before reluctantly agreeing. They entered the clothing store and were directed towards a back room with a tailor in it. The tailor smiled at them. “How can I help you?”

“My friend is a submissive nekomata and is starting at Sihr Academy. He needs uniforms as well as a full wardrobe.”

“Elaina what if I grow? Plus I have clothes and do not want to spend the money.”

“Harry, no Ry. First off, you are likely done growing, most submissives are by the time they are twelve. Second, you will only buy the uniforms. The wardrobe will be my early birthday present to you. Before you argue let me explain quickly. That mark on your hand means that we are now family. You cannot inherit but you are family and my family is very powerful and must dress appropriately plus your clothes are awful.”

Ry sighed, “Oh very well but I pay for my school things.” Elaina turned back to the tailor who smiled at them. “Do his school uniform first.” The uniform turned out to be black trousers, a white button down shirt though once he had his house it would change to the pale color of the house, a vest, a silk tie, and a cloak. The trousers would develop stripes in the house colors on them, the vest would turn the main color of the house with the house animal in the secondary color on the breast, the tie would be striped, and the cloak would become the main house color with the house animal in the secondary color on the back. As Elaina was in charge everything was made of the fines fabrics. One the uniform was done they moved onto the battle uniform. It was leather trousers, dragonhide boots, basilisk armor and dueling robes to go over the armor made of lethifold skin. Then he got his wardrobe tailored. He got black trousers, khakis, and leather trousers. His shoes were mostly dragonhide boots but in different colors. His shirts and robes were made of silk and acromantula silk and his sweaters were made of cashmere. The colors were mainly blues and greens but there were some in red and silver. He got mostly casual robes but was talked into two dress robes. He also got a fall cloak in velvet lined in satin and winter coat of Qiriut wool lined in fox fur. When Ry finished Eliana got new uniforms and some clothing as well.

“Why are you getting more uniforms?”

“Because I finally reached my full height this winter and so my uniforms are either worn out or I have grown out of them.” Her uniform was very similar though hers had color. She was in the house of fire and so the colors were red and gold. The only difference was that she had an elfish looking skirt in panels of red and gold silk; also the animal of her house was a gold phoenix so her vest and cloak had a gold phoenix on them. Her battle armor was similar with only a lethifold skin skirt over the leggings. She picked up several pairs of dragonhide boots but ones that were mostly heeled as they were for every day not fighting. She also got two chiffon skirts and two peasant blouses. The clothes were then wrapped up and they paid. Ry spent 50 galleons on his uniforms and Elaina spent 175 on the rest. They then went next door to the bookstore. “Harry,” Alim stopped at Elaina’s glare, “Ry, for now we are getting the books you will need for the summer. The ones for fall we will get before the semester starts.”

“Ok, what books will I need?”

“You need The Standard book of spells grades 2, 3, 4 and 5. Three books each for Transfiguration, Defense against the Dark Arts, Potions, Astronomy, Arithmancy, Runes, muggle history, and magical history. You will also need a book on wizarding customs, on politics, and on magical theory. You will have to work hard but if you do you should be caught up by the time the fall semester ends.”

“Ok, thanks. And I will do the best I can.”

“I know you will.”

They picked out the books and paid for them. They then went to the apothecary to get a potion’s kit. They then walked around a bit before wrapping everything and heading out. Ry got a lot of things. He had gotten a protection amulet in the shape of an ankh, several belts in different colors and a brand new, beautiful book bag in softest black leather. They portkeyed to the gates of Sihr.


	3. Sihr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ry finally sees the new school and finds out about the twin marks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe the overwhelming support for this story already. Thank you to all who have already reviewed. Several have asked about the story. The twin marks will be explained in this chapter, if it is still not clear please let me know so I can fix it. As far as George goes, I have not decided what to do with him yet. Do I have Harry reject him or does George beg for forgiveness and get one last chance. The will is another thing that I have not figured out yet, do they get what his parents left them, does Harry refuse them, though wither way I am leaning towards a confrontation. If anyone has any ideas let me know, I will take it into consideration.

Ry stared in awe as he looked around him at Sihr Academy. Sihr was a large Arabian palace made of white stone and had six towers. There were arches all around and before the double doors that were the entrance to the school was a thin, rectangular reflecting pool. The palace was big but the grounds were even bigger. Much of the grounds around the school were rolling lawns kept nicely trimmed. There was a large lake that had children swimming in it, with no giant squid and to the east was a forest though it was not a scary looking as the forbidden forest at Hogwarts. Near the southern end of the lake was what looked like an old Egyptian temple. It was made of white marble and covered in hieroglyphics.

Ry just stared around him in amazement until Alim tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. He led Ry and Elaina up to his office. It was a circular room at the top of the Northern tower. It was opulent with silk curtains; in blues, greens, white, and reds; hanging from the walls and ceilings. The desk was huge and gilded in gold and the chair was enormous, leather and very comfortable looking. He sat both children down in comfy armchairs while he went to get some tea. He came back with a pot of honey tea and a bowl of Turkish delights. He poured them all tea before sinking into his chair with a sigh.

“Let us talk, then you will be sorted. So what do you want to know?

“Tell me about the school. What do we learn? When do we learn it? What kind of exams do we have and when are they? Do we take other classes beside he core classes and how do we decide what to take?”

“That’s a lot. How about I start at the beginning and go from there?” Ry nodded and so Alim started. “So first, Sihr was started in 1200 AD by the Elder Council of Magical Races. The council is made up of the ruler or leader of each race and their job is to keep an eye on the different races. They started the school because they disliked how the other schools treated magical races. Also those schools start at eleven as that is when witches’ and wizards’ cores stabilize. However, those from magical races stabilize at seven which is why we start at seven. They were also not impressed with the courses offered as there was much left out of the normal curriculum. This has become an even bigger gap as time has gone on and more and more knowledge is lost or gotten rid of by wizards. They chose to found the school in an abandoned Arabian Palace in the middle of nowhere. There are four wings that make up the palace. On the top or sixth floor are the students’ rooms. The east wing houses the house of air, the south wings holds the house of fire, the west wings holds the house of water, and the north wing hold the house of earth. The students are sorted based on the characteristics that correspond to each element. Those in the house of air are vigilant, trusting, independent, and diligent. Those in the house of fire are courageous, daring, enthusiastic, and decisive. Those in the house of water are understanding, forgiving, devoted, and placid. Finally those in the house of earth are conscientious, they persevere, they are responsible, and have ambition. There is an orb that will light up the color of the house you are most similar to. That is the basics of the school, now for classes. The students spend their novice years learning the basics. At the end of novice four they take an exam which you will take this summer when you are deemed ready. They then spend first and second year in their advanced core classes. Your schedule will depend on what advanced classes you are planning on taking and what you want to do with your life. At the end of your second year you will take the equivalent of the NEWTs. It may seem like a lot but truly it isn’t. There are many advanced classes you can take. These will be determined by both what you are interested in and where your abilities lie. Some will be optional and some will be mandatory. For example, you have elemental abilities so you will have to take at least one semester of that. All students are requires to take a physical class every semester. There are no overarching exams like the OWLs and NEWTs after second year, though each class has their own final exams. Anything else?”

“Is there a house championship or something like that?”

“Yes, but it is not like Hogwarts. Points are given in different amounts due to receiving certain grades on an exam. Landing in the top ten of your year will earn you a certain amount of points depending on where you are. Each house has a Quidditch team and a win is worth a certain amount of points. We also have tournaments for each of our physical classes. The winner for each tournament, wins points for their house.”

“What about rules?”

“There is nothing out of bounds. However, all students up to fourth year are required to be in their common rooms by ten. When you actually go to sleep is up to you. However, fourth through seventh years have no curfew though they are expected to get some sleep. Weekends are free unless a professor asks to speak to you. If you want to leave campus for whatever reason, you must let your head of house know, otherwise you cannot leave. Any more questions?”

“”The twin marks. What are they? What do they mean?”

“I wondered when you were going to ask me about them. The twin marks are created when two people are born as twin souls with twin magic but are not related. It is very rare but not unheard of.”

“Of course it is. When am I ever normal?” Alim smiled at him.

“Do not let it concern you. It is a good thing for you, it gives you a family. The twin mark means that you and Elaina are twins. That means her family is now yours. They will in all likelihood, end up adopting you.”

“I have always wanted a family.”

Elaina pulled him into a hug. “Well you have one now.”

“Yes you do. Now not to be insensitive or uncaring but we really need to sort you. Just hold this orb.” Alim handed Ry the orb and he held it for a minute before the orb began to glow a bright red. “Ah the house of Fire. That works out perfectly. Elaina’s roommate has left due to a family issue so there is room now for you. As you are twins we do not have to worry about you two doing anything funny. Now I think we should have something to eat then you should head to bed.” He summoned a house elf to bring them sandwiches and guava juice. The elf then took his things to his room while they ate quietly. When they finished Elaina led Ry up to their room. The room was the size of the dorm rooms at Hogwarts only; there were only two of them instead of five. The room had two, four-poster beds; two bookshelves, one of which was full to the brim with book; and two desks with chairs. The carpet was thick, soft, and a beautiful cream. The bed was covers were red with pale gold; silk sheets and the curtains were deep red velvet. Ry absolutely loved it. He pulled out a pair of pajamas, got dressed, brushed his teeth, and fell into bed. He was asleep as his head hit the pillow.


	4. Summertime family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ry finally gets the family he has always wanted. He catches up and school starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a few things. One thanks to everyone who likes this story. Two, I have had several people that were confused by his height. Just too clear things up. One I said he was petite when I said that I was thinking for an adult male. In my world magical races mature faster than muggles or even wizards. I imagine Ry at about 5'4" or so and Elaina at 5'2". He is not stuck at an average 11 year old height. Also he will be short because he is submissive; however he is extra short as he was abuse and malnourished most of his life up till this point. He will slowly look older but he would already look older than he is. Sorry for any confusion.

Ry woke the next day feeling happier than he had in a long time. He got up, got dressed in casual clothes as that was what Elaina was wearing and followed Elaina down to breakfast. They ate eggs, sausage, hash browns, and toast. When they finished breakfast they followed Alim and the other professors to a classroom on the second floor in the east wing.

“Ry let me introduce you to your professors. Rafe Jiles is your Defense professor, Gil Radman teaches Charms, Felix Chalfon teaches Transfiguration,   Tavon Almer is the Potions professor, Damia Nili teaches Herbology and botany, Astra Semine teaches Astronomy, Horado Berto teaches History both Magical and muggle, Ethel List is the professor for Wizarding Customs and politics, Alvie Hubert is the Runes professor, Cassidy Higgins is the Arithmancy professor, and finally Krynn Adhern teaches Care of Magical Creatures. You will be meeting with each professor twice or three times a week depending on what is needed to catch you up. First though we will have you take a test. The test will tell us where you are in each subject and what and how much needs to be worked on.”

Ry spent the next four hours taking exams. While he was doing that, Elaina was in an indepth conversation with the politics professor for some reason and it was very intense. At the end of the time Ry placed the quill down in relief. The professors each graded their portions quickly. They then met to discuss, once they were done Alim turned to Ry.

“Well we admit to being surprised by your results. Some were expected such as the fact that you are at novice one in Arithmancy, Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures. Muggle History you are right where you should be if not a little ahead though considering you were raised in a Muggle household is not surprising. It was the rest that was surprising, keeping in mind that we did get a copy of your grades provided by Gringotts. You are much farther along than we thought. Theory wise for the rest you are in Novice three if not novice four. The worst were politics and customs, and magical history. You will still have to work hard but it will be easier for you to catch up.”

“Yeah, I spent a lot of time in library. Madam Pince, the librarian, came to like me; at least a little and so protected me. As no one wanted to be thrown out of the library, they left me alone while I was there. She also showed me a room at the back of the library that allowed me to practice my spells. The only thing I couldn’t practice was potions so the practical side might be behind my theoretical knowledge. Even beyond that, because I spent so much time in the library, I read a lot. I realized that I have an eidetic memory which made it that much easier. As for my actual grades, I know they were bad. My homework was frequently destroyed and also my professors hated me. They often failed me just to do so even though my work was good. If I went back this coming year I would have had to repeat the year.”

“Do not concern yourself with Hogwarts, they will be dealt with. Now we are done for today. Tomorrow you start getting caught up. If you work hard this week you will be allowed to the leave the campus and visit Elaina’s family.”

Elaina and Ry spent the rest of the day exploring. He met the fifteen or so students that stayed for the summer. Most of whom were older students who were working on extremely advanced magic or they were students of all ages who had fallen behind. There was one student who was from neither camp, his name was Carlos Tiago and he was thirteen. He was an illusion demon like his father but his mother was a pureblood witch. As soon as he was old enough to come to Sihr, his mother had dropped him off and never looked back. Ry and Carlos became very good friends as they both had lost family. Carlos’s father had slept with his mom and then been killed by her father. He was then raised by his less than loving mother and grandmother, and his abusive grandfather. The week was spent in classes. Ry worked extremely hard and before he knew it was the weekend. Saturday morning the children packed an overnight bag. They went down to the entrance hall where they took a portkey to Evagroth. It was a large forest city, in the French countryside, with the houses and buildings built into and on the limbs of the huge trees. Elaina led Ry through the city stopping every few feet to say hello to someone. She seemed to be well loved by everyone they met. They walked through the city to a large building. There was a large building on the floor connected to a large upper level was a circular staircase that snaked up the tree.

“Ry, this city is the capital of the elfish and fairy kingdoms and the building in front of you is the palace.” Ry looked at her confused. “My father is the King of the elves and my mother is the Queen of the fairies.”

“Oh… um…ok then.”

She smiled reassuringly at him. “Come they are waiting.”

She led him through a large entrance hall and into what Ry assumed was the throne room. The room was beautiful. The floors were white marble and the walls were inlaid in gold and gems creating different patterns. Much of the walls were done in nature patterns and the rest in swirling runes. The roof was made of large white birch beams that held up tiles. The far end of the room had a dais that had two thrones on them. The thrones were made of finest cherry and then inlaid with gems. Elaina led him to the thrones. The one on the left held a man, next to him was another woman and two men; and the one on the right held a woman, next to her was another man. Elaina curtseyed which prompted Ry to bow, then she looked up at the man and woman on the throne. “Mother, Father, this is Ry. He is the one I told you about. Ry these are my parents, aunt, and uncles. My father Patric Justin Audric, who is king of the elves; my other father Allard Elymas-Audric, who is a healing elf; my mother Alanna Davia Audric Nee Merrick, who is queen of the fairies. Being King and Queen, means that they can use all the gifts given to their races at least to some extent. Next to my father is my aunt Michella Tehuti nee Audric, who is the leader of the Nekomata; my uncle Donkor Tehuti, who is the leader of the Kitsune; and my uncle Briant Tehuti-Trevet who is also a Kitsune.” Patric was tall and lean with dark hair, black eyes, and slightly tan skin. Allard could have passed for Patric’s sibling looks wise though he was shorter and stockier than Patric was. Alanna was blond haired with different colors running through it, her hair was long and wavy, and she was rather pale. Michella also shared features with Patric though her hair was long and very curly. Donkor was tall, dark haired, with green eyes, and olive skinned. Briant was blonde, tall, lean, and had baby blue eyes,

Ry bowed to them again; _there were a lot of leaders of different magical races in this family_ , he thought to himself before speaking.

“Thank you again for allowing me to visit.”  

“Nonsense,” Patric said, “You are a twin to our daughter, it is the least we can do.”

The children were then led up to their rooms, by a servant, which were on the second floor of the upper level, where they unpacked their bags. Once they were done they rejoined Elaina’s family in the living room which was on the first floor of the upper level.

            They spent the rest of the weekend with the family. During that weekend they took Ry to a healer. The healer told them that malnutrition could not be fixed and he would never gain his full height. They could fortunately, fix the weakness in his bones and muscles with potions. The healer was also able to fix his eyes so he did not need glasses anymore. Michella took a copy of the findings to charge the Dursleys with and also to shove in the face of his old school. They also needed one for Sihr as he had potions that he would be drinking once a day until the middle of October to fix everything. Ry found himself, happier than he had ever been in his life. Ry found himself, happier than he had ever been in his life. He was especially close to Michella, in whom he found the mother figure he had been longing for. That first week she told him all about the nekomatas.

_ Flashback _

_Ry cornered her in the library Sunday afternoon._

_“Michella, can I ask you something?”_

_“Of course Ry.”_

_“What is a nekomata?”_

_Michella smiled, “A nekomata is half cat and half human. They are also healers and elementals. Each Nekomata has one element that they can control naturally. You can learn other elements but it is difficult and time-consuming so many choose to not bother. The element that you control will also make the spells that use that element easier. Vice versa the spells that use the opposing element will be more difficult.”_

_“Thank you. I was never told anything about them and didn’t even know that they existed until I saw my inheritance test.”_

_“It is no problem.” She hugged him before leaving._

_ End Flashback _

Ry was sad when they had to return to Sihr. The summer, itself was spent in much the same way as the first week. Ry worked hard during the week with the help of Elaina, Carlos, and the professors. The weekends were spent with Elaina’s family, who were fast becoming his as well. Carlos also joined them eventually as he and Ry got very close. In the middle of July, though towards the latter half, Ry took his novice four exams which would go on record as his international O.W.Ls scores. He was very happy with himself as he did very well:

_Hadrian James Potter; Novice four/ International Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations_

_Defense- O_

_Transfiguration- O_

_Charms- O_

_Potions- O_

_Politics and Customs- E_

_History- E_

_Arithmancy- E_

_Runes- O_

_Care of Magical Creatures- E_

_Herbology- O_

_Astronomy- E_

Once his Novice four exams were done, he spent the next month playing catchup. Because the exams were done and he had done so well, he was only a year behind, so he was allowed to spend three days making it a long weekend at Evagroth. Everything went really well and with two weeks to spare, he finally finished catching up and so the three children went to Evagroth for the whole two weeks. At the beginning of the two week stay everything changed. Ry was adopted by Michella, Donkor, and Briant. Michella had already been a mother to him and so he was thrilled.

_ Flashback _

_Ry was walking through the upper level of the palace when he heard Michella calling him. “Ry; Donkor, Briant and I would like to speak to you in private please.”_

_Ry nodded and followed them to Donkor’s study. “What did you want to talk to me about?”_

_Michella smiled, “I am sure you have wondered about the fact that we have no child. Especially since everyone we have met has at least one.”_

_“I did wonder but did not want to be rude.”_

_“It’s fine. Many years ago I was in fact pregnant. We were visiting Britain as ambassadors from the elder council. I was only three months pregnant at the time and as we were ambassadors it was deemed safe for us to go. While we were there, we were attacked by Albus Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix. They consider us dark creatures and are to be destroyed. However, it was only his most trusted so your parents were not there. I was hit with a dark curse and it caused me to lose the child I carried. He was only three months and I lost him. To make matters worse, the curse caused me to become barren.”_

_“I am so sorry.”_

_“It is not your fault in the least. In fact caring for you has made it easier on all of us.”_

_“How?”_

_“You have become a son to us. It has allowed us to finally move on and become the family we were meant to. Therefore, we would like to adopt you legally, and by blood adoption make you our own.”_

_“You really want me?” Ry asked looking hopeful and scared._

_“We want you more than anything,” Briant said while Donkor smiled encouragingly at him._

_“Then yes. I would love to be your son.”_

_ End of Flashback _

            Ry was adopted in a full moon ritual, a week before school started back up. He changed slightly though not by much. His hair became slightly curlier and his tail puffed out and gained a white tip like a fox tail though not as much as a fox would have. Ry was now part Neko and part Kitsune. His name was also changed, he was now Harbin Tehuti. Ry loved the ritual as well as what it represented and couldn’t wait for the rituals class. They also decided what to do about Hogwarts.

At the beginning of the summer, Alim sent a letter to the Board of Governors. However, Ry and his family decided to send an official letter from Ry’s new guardians clearly outlining why he left. It was their hope that it would help fix things.

The time after the ritual was spent with his new family and Carlos, and before he knew it, it was time to get ready to return to school. Two days before school started, the children were taken to get their school supplies at Rue de Leon in Paris. They then went to the Cairo Bazaar to shop. Ry was really looking forward to actually being able to shop this time. Ry loved the different items in the stalls. They spent four hours in the Bazaar and Ry got a lot of cool new things. He got a belt inlaid in amethyst and turquoise, a scarf made of merino wool in red, a wallet with a phoenix on it, several phoenix feather quills, some rare potions ingredients, and a small cat black cat with green eyes that became his familiar. The day before classes was spent packing and then spent with the family. The children went to bed as late as they could and only very reluctantly.

            The first day of school dawned grey and gloomy. The children dressed in their uniforms, grabbed their trunks and went down to breakfast. They ate quietly and then it was time to go. They portkeyed to the Cairo airport, magical side, then walked to the Sihr gate which was outside. Sitting on the runway was a giant flying carpet. It was the length of the Hogwarts express though wider. Sitting on top of the carpet was a building with an Egyptian feel to it. Elaina led Ry and Carlos on to the carpet and into the building. The building had ten person compartments all down the main corridor, on both sides. She led them into a compartment at the back of the train. There they sat and talked.

            Then the compartment door opened. Standing in the door way was a big man. He was tall, extremely muscled, his hair was red with highlights that made look like his was made of flames, tan skin, sky blue eyes, and his uniform was the green and brown of the House of Earth. He stepped inside and pulled Elaina up and into a hug.

He murmured in her ear, “I missed you this summer.”

“I missed you too.” He released her, sat down, and then pulled her into his lap.

“How was your summer?”

“It was good. I got a new brother.”

“Who?”

“The small dark haired boy bears a twin mark. He was adopted by my aunt and his new name is Harbin but we all call him Ry.” She turned to Ry and Carlos. “Guys this is Eamon Drake, he is one of my bond mates.”

“Speaking of which, where are the other two?”

“Not here yet.”

As she finished saying that, the door opened and two boys stepped in. The one on the left was thin, dark haired, his eyes were a deep brown, and he had extremely pale skin. The one on the right was bronze skinned, dark brown eyes, and very long black hair. Elaina smiled at them then introduced them. “Ry, Carlos the one on the left is Darjan Hadeon but we call him Dar and the one on the right is Daemyn Migina but we call him Dae. Guys this is our friend Carlos and the other is my twin and adopted cousin Harbin, also known as Ry.” She explained succinctly how she met Ry and how he became part of the family. When the explanation was done they all sat and talked as they flew to Sihr.


	5. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Harry's new choices affect Hogwarts? A look at Dumbledore's true character. Will George regret what he did? And of course Lucius Malfoy being slick again.

** Back at Hogwarts: Beginning of the summer **

Minerva McGonagall sat at her desk going through her piles of paperwork. It had been a good year except for that rotten Potter boy. She and her colleagues, except for perhaps Snape, hadn’t believed that Potter’s family spoiled him like Albus said. That was until he was sorted into Slytherin. Conveniently forgetting that many of the most abused children, at least those that did not break, were sorted into Slytherin. She also forgot that Slytherin meant cunning not spoiled. She was furious, not even his father James, who had been spoiled beyond belief had gone into Slytherin. Minerva and the other teachers decided between them that they would work to take him down a peg or ten.

Of course, they went too far, not that any of them would admit it. None of them thought that the fact that Potter was probably the smartest student in his grade and had to now repeat a year was bad. They thought it would get through to him that he was not special, that way. None of them, including Albus, stopped the rampant bullying against the child. Minerva continued to go through the paperwork until she came across a letter from the Board of Governors. She opened the letter, stared at it, and then dropped it when she realized what it said. The letter was informing them that Hadrian James Potter had withdrawn from Hogwarts and as such, would not be returning. She grabbed the letter before rushing up to Albus’s office. He looked up in shock as Minerva came running in, looking disheveled.

“Minerva, what is wrong?”

“It’s the Potter boy.”

“What about him?”

“He was withdrawn from Hogwarts.”

“What?!! How is that possible? He grew up with Muggles so he would not have been allowed.”

“I do not know Albus. I just know he has been withdrawn. What do we do?”

“Let me get Severus.” He leaned into his fireplace and summoned Severus through.

“What do you want Albus?”

“You and Minerva will accompany me to Harry’s home. I wish to talk to his family.”

“Why?”

Minerva spoke up, “Potter has been withdrawn from Hogwarts.”

“And why should I care what happens to the brat?”

“Because we need to ensure that he is not too spoiled. Do you think the new school will treat him fairly? No they will spoil him.” Albus grit out.

“Very well, let us go. I have potions to brew so it better not take too long or the boy will be in detention the rest of his school career.”

The three teachers walked to the edge of the school wards and then apparated to Private Drive.

“He lives at number 4,” Albus said.    

Severus stared around him. It was not what he expected when he heard how spoiled the brat was. He had assumed the house was huge but it was not. It was a normal size suburban house.

They walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. The door was answered by a whale like man. He saw them and turned red.

“We are here to talk to the guardians of Harry Potter.” Albus said, his twinkling.

“Harry Potter does not live here anymore. Take your freakish selves off. I do not want you near my family.”

Albus’s eyes hardened. “Let us take this inside if you please.”

Vernon looked like he wanted to refuse but decided it was better not to.

“Very well. Come in and do not tough anything.”

They exchanged looks at the rudeness of the muggle but entered the house anyways. Vernon led them in the sitting room where they sat down while went to get his wife. Petunia walked in and then saw Severus. “You, you horrible boy. What are you doing here?”

“I see you remember me Tuney. We are here for the Potter brat.”

“He doesn’t live here anymore. I never wanted the freak child of my freak sister. He came home this summer asking for a transfer. We agreed and signed the transfer, then signed away our guardianship.”

“Where did he go Tuney?”

“No clue. Didn’t ask and don’t want to know. Just wanted to get rid of the brat. He was taking away Dudley’s second bedroom but we couldn’t put him back in the cupboard.”

Severus and Minerva exchanged shocked looks. “What are you talking about Tuney? I am sure you spoiled him, just like you did with your pig of a son.”

“We didn’t. He was a freak. We tried to stomp it out and when that didn’t work he became in charge taking care of the house.”

“You treated Lily’s son like a house elf.”

“Do not pretend that you now care.”

“What are you talking about?”

“We may not know why exactly he wanted to leave but I have a pretty good guess. Well congratulations you pushed him away. You lost Lily’s son and now you will never get him back.”

Albus interrupted before the conversation could devolve more than it had. “Why did you allow him to leave?”

Vernon spoke up. “We never wanted him. Now this conversation is over you will remove yourselves from our house.”

The teachers left the house in silent shock. They apparated back to Hogwarts and went up to Albus’s office. Once there Minerva turned to Albus.

“You said he was spoiled. That’s why he was in Slytherin.”

Severus snorted. “Sounds like he was in Slytherin for the other reason. He was abused.”

Albus shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. We will find the boy and return him to the Dursleys. It is more important that he be down to earth and have the blood wards to protect him.”

Minerva and Severus looked hesitant but said nothing. They had a lot to think about.

            The rest of the summer was spent looking for Harry with no luck. Albus tried to get information from Gringotts but the goblins laughed him out of the building. He had tried the Dursleys again but this time they had not even answered the door. He had originally planned to return the boy to Private Drive, using the blood wards as the excuse, but the second time he was there, he realized that the wards were gone, if they were ever there in the first place. He didn’t tell this to Severus and Minerva because he still wanted to send Harry to the Dursleys so that they would continue to beat him down so that Harry would be willing to die in order to stop Voldemort. Then he could finish off Voldemort. It would make, he, Albus Dumbledore the most powerful man in the magical world. Albus smiled at his thoughts but the smile faded when he remembered that he still had to get the boy back, but so far no luck.

The professors were shocked when they heard what was going on and what Harry’s home life had really been like. Many of them looked back and saw the abuse in his too big clothing and how thin he was. They felt terrible that they allowed him to be bullied so badly and they had in fact taken part. However, none of them ever thought that Albus would not be able to find him. They figured they could apologize to him when school started and it would all be better. They would stop the bullying this time. But of course, it was too little, too late.

            Albus finally accepted that he would not find Harry about a week before school started. It was then that everything fell apart. All of the professors were back at the castle and were sitting down to eat breakfast when the doors to the Great hall were flung open. In came the Board of Governors with Lucius Malfoy in the lead. Albus stood up. “To what do we owe this pleasure?”

Lucius spoke up, his voice cold. “We are not here as a friendly visit. This is business.”

“Perhaps we could go up to my office to discuss this.”

“No,” Augusta Longbottom spoke up, voice harsh, “We need to discuss this with all professors as well so we will stay here.”

“Sit down then we may as well be comfortable.” The governors sat down, all except for Lucius. “Lucius will you not sit as well?”

“No, I am the speaker for the board.”

“Why are you here then?”

“We are here due to a letter from Harry Potter’s new guardians.”

“What?” The professors stared at him in shock.

“They sent us a letter reiterating the letter from the head of his new school. They not only made the withdraw completely legal and unbreakable,” he said that with a hard look at Albus, “They also included why he left. This is why we are here. We have heard of instances of bullying but put it down to a lot of students a living together with different ideas and beliefs. We have never heard nor could have imagined that the teachers would be some of the worst problems.”

“What do you mean?”

“We checked the facts they sent. They were even kind enough to include the healer’s notes. He was physically abused and extremely malnourished and then came to Hogwarts to be verbally bullied by the teachers and physically bullied by the students. There were specific examples in the note that were extremely worrying. Especially that so many happened here in the great hall, in full view of all the professors and no one did anything. We also saw his grades from Hogwarts and the ones sent from his school. He took his international O.W.Ls in the middle of July and did unbelievably well yet you expect us to believe that he needed to redo first year. We want to know what kind of joke this is.”

“I believe that the boy is simply exaggerating. It was not as bad as he said.”

“We thought you would say that. So we already decided what to do. You are all on notice. If we hear anything more about any of you doing anything of this nature you will be dismissed. Albus, you are suspended for two months. At the end of the two months you will be allowed back but should anything happened to anyone you will be dismissed and locked out of Hogwarts forever. The students will be given warnings but any student shown to constantly bully another will be in danger of suspension or if it is bad enough, expulsion. Is this in anyway unclear?” The professors shook their head. “We are also instituting a full work up of all students at the beginning of the year that will be watched by a board member. This is to insure that no other student will be so badly abused. This has also been sent to the Ministry and the Dursleys have been arrested.”

Albus looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it. The brat would not escape. He would get the Dursleys off and the boy would regret opening his mouth when he got ahold of him. The governors nodded and then as a group walked out. The professors shared glances but no one said anything. Albus went up to his office to pack before going to Dumbledore manor. He was furious. How dare they suspend him! It didn’t matter, he would show them how much he was needed.

            The week was spent with the teachers working to fix things. There were several faculty meetings where they came up with new rules. Bullying was to not be allowed at all. They also decided that the first night they would explain what was going on and the new rules in place. The week passed quickly and soon it was the start of term feast.

            The feast started with the sorting and then everyone ate. They could tell that the students were confused as to why Albus was not there. When they were done Minerva stood up.

“We have a lot of start of term announcements. First is the Forbidden forest is off limits to all students. Also there is no magic in the corridors. There is a list of banned items of Mr. Filch’s door. Now on to the important things. I am sure that many of you have noticed that Albus Dumbledore is not among us today. He will not be for two month as he has been suspended by the Board of Governors. This was due to the constant bullying that was allowed. But especially because of last year. For those of you who were here last year you have an idea what I speak of. For those who were not let me explain. Last year Harry Potter came to Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin. He then spent the rest of the year being bullied. To our shame we not only did nothing but helped with the bullying. Because of this, Harry Potter has withdrawn from Hogwarts.”

George sat up and stared at her. He could not believe that Harry was not coming back. While he had not actually bullied Harry, he hadn’t helped him either. He was scared that he would never see his soul mate again. Blaise and Draco looked at each other wondering if Harry was ok and if they would ever see him again. They liked Harry; he was very sweet, too sweet for Slytherin to be perfectly honest.

McGonagall continued, “We are all on notice, both faculty and students. Any student that bullies another frequently will find themselves suspended and if it is bad enough expelled. Because of this there will be new rules put in place. If you or someone you know is being bullied you can come to a professor with no concern that anyone else will know. We have also created boxes in each common room. You can write a concern down and place it in the box. Anyone found to be bullying anyone else, in any sense of the word with find themselves with immediate detention. I will allow pranks as long as they are not harmful and as long as you do not focus on one person like some of you did last year. If this is in anyway unclear please talk to a teacher. Not understanding the rules is not an excuse for breaking the rules. You will all report to the hospital wing this week at some point to be checked for abuse.”

George stood up slowly feeling very shaken. He had lost his soulmate because he was too stupid to do what was right instead of what was easy. Fred came up to him.

“What has you so pensive?”

“Harry.”

“Little brat. He deserved everything he got. Slimy, evil git.”

“He was mine. He could have been family. Why did I not stop you when you hurt him?”

“Because I am your family and he is a snake. You know what mom and dad said about Slytherins.”

“Of course he was a Slytherin, he was abused.”

“No excuse for being evil.”

“How do we know he was evil?”

“Look at what happened because of him.”

“I guess you’re right.” George answered, though not truly believing it. He went to bed feeling sad. He fell asleep with his last thoughts being of his soulmate and whether he would ever be able to make it right.


	6. Start of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so School begins. What lies in store for Ry?

It was almost an entire day trip to Sihr. The group sat, talked, and laughed. Ry found that he really liked Dae. Dae could be serious and overly protective if necessary, but for the most part he was very happy go lucky, though he told some really corny jokes. He was also the youngest at 13, was a Black Panther shape shifter and in the house of Air. Eamon was the oldest at 15, a dragon demon, and was more serious and mature than the others. He was fiercely protective, extremely possessive and had a very fiery temper. Dar was in one word a snob. He and his family were vampires and as such they were extremely wealthy and he made sure everyone knew it. He was also very protective and possessive. He had a sarcastic wit but truly cared for people deep down. He was 14, a born vampire, and in the house of Earth. Ry was surprised to find that besides Carlos, the rest were all sons of the respective clan chiefs or race leaders, and were on the council of elders.

            They arrived at Sihr as the sun was going down. The students disembarked and walked into the palace. They then split in the Great Hal as they all went to their respective house table. When Ry and Elaine reached the house of Fire table, they sat down and Elaina introduced him as her cousin. Everyone seemed very happy to see him and Ry was happy to be so easily welcomed. Before they ate the novice one students were quickly sorted. The food was a mixture of foods from all over the world. The food was wonderful and Ry ate till he was stuffed. When he was done eating he looked around. The students were from all around the world and from many different races. The really pale students were the vampires, the ones with pointed ears were the elves and the ones with butterfly wings were the fairies. The two groups of exceptionally beautiful females, the blondes were veela and the brunettes were sirens. There were even goblins and centaurs. There were also nekos and kitsunes. The ones that had no clear differentiations were the shifters, elementals, and the human forms of the demons.

            Everyone finished eating and the food vanished. The Headmaster then stood up. “To all our old students, welcome back. To our new students welcome. A reminder, tonight and the major feasts are the only times you are required to sit at your house table. Novice 1 through 3rd year are required to be in your common rooms by ten. Being caught out after that is an automatic detention. 3rd years make sure you have picked your new classes for this year. We ask that magic in the halls remain a minimum. Also, as a reminder, bullying in any form is prohibited. Anyone caught will receive a severe punishment. If you physically harm another student on purpose you will be suspended. We do recognize that there may be accidents in certain classes but do not think we will not know the difference. Now, it is time to head up to your rooms.”

            Ry’s house headed up to the 6th floor, south wing. They all gathered in the large room at the front of the wing that he had not really paid attention to over the summer. The rooms lined the wing behind the room. The room itself was huge. On one side was a large, marble fireplace with bookshelf on either side. There were a lot of couches and comfy chairs in red velvet. There were also a bunch of cherry wood table with chairs. The students all found seats and waited. Before long Professor Jiles, the DADA professor walked in and smiled at them.

“Welcome to the House of Fire. I am your head of house and a former phoenix. Just a few things before bed. I do a roll call at 10 every night for the week for novice 1 to 3rd year students. After that they will be random. My room is the first room on your right after the common room and it has my name on it. If you need me in the evenings that is where you will find me. If I am not there, press the button on the right side of the door. It will let me know you need me and I will be there as soon as possible. During the day I will most likely be in my office. My office is next to the DADA classroom on the 3rd floor in the east wing. If you are having problems with classes I urge you to get help from older students or your teachers. I would ask you to not bother the novice 4 or 2nd year students unless absolutely necessary as they will be preparing for their exams. Quidditich tryout will be the second Saturday. If you are interested let Dustin Keaton know. Now I would suggest you all head to bed as tomorrow will be a very long day.”

Professor Jiles walked to his quarters and Elaina led Ry to their room. He noticed that the rooms held anywhere from 2-6 students. They dressed and fell into bed.

Ry and Elaina woke up early the next day. They dressed in their uniforms and headed down to breakfast. When they got to the banquet hall they saw Eamon already sitting at the Earth table and so headed over. Ry sat down next to Eamon as Elaina sat on his lap. Eamon automatically placed a hand on her waist before smiling at them in greeting. They were soon joined by Carlos, Dar, and Dae. They ate while talking quietly. An hour into breakfast they saw their head of house head to the table and went over to get their schedules. They looked at their schedules it was going to be busy.

_Schedule:_

_Monday                                                                      Thursday_

_8:30-10:00 Herbology                                              8:30-10:00 History_

_10:30-12:00 Care of Magical Creatures               10:00-12:00 Transfiguration_

_1:30-3:00 Runes                                                       1:30-3:00 Charms_

_3:30- 5:00 Arithmency                                          3:30- 5:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Tuesday                                                                     Friday_

_8:30-10:00 History                                                    8:30-12:00 Potions_

_10:00-12:00 Transfiguration_

_1:30-3:00 Charms                                                    1:30-5:00 Politics and Customs_

_3:30- 5:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Wednesday                                                   Monday, Wednesday, Friday_

_8:30-10:00 Herbology                                              6:30-8 Sword fighting_

_10:30-12:00 Care of Magical Creatures_

_1:30-3:00 Runes_

_3:30- 5:00 Arithmency_

_9:30-12:00 Astronomy_

Ry turned to Elaina, “So do you know who we have classes with?”

“Core classes are taken with all students. Our schedules are so full because we did really well on our exams. Most do not take all of the core classes, so the classes will be smaller than the younger years.”

“How many students are in each year?”

“Anywhere between 30 and 50, it differs depending on the year.”

“Headmaster Qadim said that the all the magical races come here.”

“They do but not all of the children of each race come here. Sihr are for the most powerful. Many races have a school specifically for their children. For Sihr, intelligence is important but acceptance is based on power, which you have in spades.”

“Oh that makes sense.”

“Elaina smiled at him. “ Come on we have to head to the greenhouses. We are supposed to start in Greenhouse 7 which is where all the rare and dangerous plants are.”

“Cool,” he said, his eyes wide. They headed out to the greenhouses, where they waited for the professor to let them in. Professor Nili arrived several minutes later, unlocked the greenhouse and ushered them in.

“Good morning class. This year is your N.E.W.T year. As such we will be working on more dangerous and rare plants. You will find that you will not have the homework of other years. This is because if you do not the information by this point you wouldn’t be in this class. There will be a 5 foot essay due every 2 weeks on Wednesday. The next Monday you will be given the topic for the next essay. Now today we will be starting on Belladonna. You will have to juice the Belladonna without killing it. While not terribly dangerous or rare, if the juice gets in a cut, mouth, or eyes it can kill you as it is very poisonous. Now you have an hour to juice the plant. My recommendation is to wear your dragon hide gloves and use a knife. Make small cuts in the plant, then gently squeeze the plant. It should allow the juice to slowly drip into your container. Good luck.” The students carefully made cuts in their plants and collected the juice. By the end of the hour they each had around a liter of Belladonna juice.

“Elaina, what do we do with the juice?”

“We get to keep it if we are taking Potions.”

“That’s amazing. Hogwarts would never allow it.”

“We don’t keep everything, just lesser potions ingredients. Now come on we have to go to Care.” They headed down to the edge of the forest where they met Professor Adhern.

“Welcome class. I am happy to see all you. Now homework will be given for each new species which will be studying for between 1-3 weeks each. They will be short essays and anatomical drawings. The essays are summaries of what you have learned on each species. We will be starting with the herd of Abraxans.”

   The rest of class was spent with the Abraxans: feeding them, though they had to guess what they ate; petting them; and towards the end, they started their drawings. After class they walked back up to the palace for lunch. Carlos and all three of Elaina’s bond mates were already seated at the Water table. They sat down, Ry next to Carlos, and Elaina between Dar and Dae. As they ate, Carlos introduced them to his friends. Ry’s attention was caught by Kaage Hisa. He introduced himself as a 15 year old Shadow demon. He was Japanese with long, black hair pulled back in a braid. He was tall and lean with black eyes and slightly tan skin.

         After lunch they had runes. They ended up next to a boy. He introduced himself as Alec Telemachus. He was a Greek battle elf. He had curly brown hair, tan skin and velvety brown eyes. He was tall and very muscular. Ry talked to him as they waited and found he really liked him. Professor Hubert walked in and set his bag on his desk. “Welcome to N.E.W.T Runes. Unlike your other classes, your homework will increase. We will start with using runes and then we will work on using combination from different systems, especially the alchemic and fulthark runes, and at the very end we will start the basics of warding and curse breaking just to give you an idea of what to expect. Be prepared for a lot of work. Now let’s get started.” The class was spent combining Alchemic runes. They were to finish them for homework. They then had Arithmency and came out of it with a lot of homework.

       After Arithmency they went to dinner and sat at the air table. They were joined by Kaage and Alec. Dae introduced them to his friends. One of the older students who was friends with Eamon came over to say hello. Eamon introduced him as Andres Uftzi. He was a 15 year old Tempest Sidhe. He was Spanish with wavy, thick black hair, stormy gray eyes, and very tan skin. He was tall and lean. Andres couldn’t take his eyes off Ry. Elaina noticed and gave Ry a look. Ry glared at her and then chook his head.

         The Group went up to the library after dinner. When they sat down, Ry found himself across from Elaina and surrounded by Alec, Andres, and Kaage. The way they seemed to want his attention made him blush and Elaina to giggle. Elaina, Ry and Alec worked on their Rune combinations. By the time they finished it was time to head back to their common rooms. Elaina and Ry went straight to their room and got ready for bed. They then sat and talked though Elaina spent much of their time teasing him about the boys. They were interrupted briefly by Professor Jiles for roll call.

“What do these feelings mean? What are these men?”

“If I had to guess, I would say they are your bond mates.”

“Why do you call them bond mates instead of soulmates?”

“While both are destined mates there is one major difference. Soulmate implies that you can’t live without them. It is often used by witches and wizards that are not part of a magical race to refer to a destined mate. A bond mate is slightly different. You can live without your bond mate though it is not a comfortable experience. This is easier if you have more than one, which it appears you do.”

“So the men. What should I do?”

“Get to know them. See where your interests are similar or different. Let them get close.”

“Is that it?”

“Yes, you will not be expected to complete the bond until you are at least 14.”

“Oh ok then.”

“We should head to sleep. It is going to be another long day.” They quietly brushed their teeth before going to bed.

 


	7. The Trial and Dumbledore did WHAT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I am a senior in college and haven't really had time. I am hoping to really get some writing done over Winter Break.I am also looking for a beta if anyone is interested.

Ry’s second year passed quickly. He spent much of it busy with school work as his N.E.W.Ts were at the end of the year. He and Elaina got closer over the year, so close that they could actually speak to each other telepathically. He did sporadically send letters to Draco and Blaise to let them know how he was doing. He was surprised to hear of the changed at Hogwarts. He also slowly became friends with his bondmates and with Elaina’s. Before he knew it, he had taken his exams and it was summertime. The summer was great, instead of spending it at school, the whole family decided to spend the summer in Greece, taking Carlos with them. Ry loved Greece as the weather and scenery were beautiful. He especially loved all the ancient ruins and to his absolute delight they spent time on the beaches. They returned to Egypt two weeks early and spent the two weeks visiting the different pyramids. It was there they met a cursebreaker named Bill who was also an elvish runemaster. He was one of Elaina’s bondmates and was really cool. Needless to say, Ry liked Bill a lot.

Ry’s third year flew past. He had gotten O’s on all of his N.E.W.T.s and was thrilled, as were his parents. Third year was so much fun for Ry and Elaina. He had decided to take hand-to-hand combat, elements, rituals, healing, and advanced classes in transfiguration, DADA, charms, runes, and potions. School went well however, outside of school there was a hiccup when Sirius Black escaped Azkaban, which pushed his trial back. Ry got closer to his bondmates, though they had gone no further than a few kisses. He loved them so much but he was missing George and someone else, though he had a guess who. It was after third year that things really became complicated. They had figured out that Black had broken into Hogwarts using his animagus form and so the wards were updated. This forced Ronald’s pet Scabbers into his human form revealing the fact that Peter Pettigrew was still alive. This led to the ministry ordering almost immediate trials for both men. Ry convinced his family to go to the trials. The end group going was him, Elaine, his parents, and both sets of bondmates. They arrived in London two days before the trial and stayed in the London townhome that Eamon’s family owned. They arrived in the early evening and ate dinner before heading to bed.

The next day they went to Gringotts where they met with Griphook. “Mr. Tehuti, How can I help you?”

“Ry, Griphook and I came to discuss my parents’ will.”

“What would you like to do with it? Have you decided what to do with the bequeaths?”

“Not completely. I do know that I want a will reading. I will be disillusioned as I want to see their reactions. After that, I will reveal myself and tell you who gets what.”  

“When do you want the reading to take place?”

“The day after the trials are over.”

“Very well.”

“Thank you Griphook.” Griphook smiled and bowed them out of his office. They decided they would walk around Diagon Alley for a while. After a while of walking, they stumbled upon this tiny shop that sold gemstones both loose and set into jewelry. They decided to get some loose stones as they need them as they would be making their own ritual tools and focus jewelry this coming year. Ry ended up with stones of: bloodstone, coral, garnet, jasper, turquoise, and malachite. Elaina ended up with stones of: azurite, clear quartz, coral, goldstone, and moonstone. All of the children ended up with pieces of agate, amethyst, citrine, rose quartz, and onyx. They got ice cream from Fortescues, before heading to a small bookstore just off the main part of the alley that had old tomes. They finished up the day at a small Italian Restaurant not far from the bookstore. After dinner they went back to the house and went back to bed.

            They woke way too early the next day for Ry to be happy. He dresses in black trousers, black dragon hide boots, a gold silk shirt, and deep emerald robes. Elaina wore a long blue skirt, a white blouse and silver robes. Eamon was in blue, Darjan wore blood red, Daemyn was in amber, Alec was in deep purple, Andres was in turquoise, Kaage was in brown, and his parents were in shades of bronze. They ate breakfast in silence before flooing to the ministry. They arrived at the ministry and brushed their robes off before heading down to courtroom 10. They walked into the large circular room before taking seats near Mr. Minkabh, who was his parents lawyer and had been working to get Black a trial in conjunction with the goblins. He smiled at the group in greeting before talking to the adults. The adults talked about the upcoming trial and the children talked about the coming year while they waited. A dicey moment happened when the entire Weasley family entered the courtroom; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, a man they didn’t know though Ry figured it was Charlie, and to everyone’s surprise Bill. Elaina looked at her twin in shock and apology as her bondmate was the older brother of George.

Ry squeezed her hand. “Do not worry about it. Be happy with him.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, he seems to be different from the rest of his family and besides I like him.” She hugged and whispered in his ear, “Thank you.” Unfortunately, Elaina’s movement caught Bill’s attention and so he led his family over to them. He then introduced the group to his family. Elaina felt Ry stiffen when George and Ron were introduced.

            George starred at the petite neko called Ry. The neko was very familiar and he felt drawn to him in a way he hadn’t since Harry. Harry, his eyes widened and he realized who he looked like, the neko looked so much like Harry.

“Harry,” he breathed and Ry looked him in the eyes and he was sure. “You are Harry Potter aren’t you?” His words caused the group to go silent.

Ry glared at him, “And so what if I am?”

Ron spoke up, “You cowardly snake. You got Professor Dumbledore in trouble. It’s your fault he is no longer chief warlock and was suspended from Hogwarts.”

“No it’s not, it’s his own fault. He illegally placed me with an abusive family and he allowed the bullying to go on for years. It was the board’s decision what to do. I had nothing to do with it.”

            Before a problem could break out, the trial began and the doors were shut. Dumbledore was seated in the front row with the other professors and a sandy haired man. Peter Pettigrew was led in and placed in the chair which had chains that wrapped around him. Fudge sat up straight and banged his gavel.

“This is the trial of Peter Pettigrew on June the 20th. Interrogators are Cornelius Oswald Fudge and Amelia Susan Bones. Mr. Pettigrew, it had been decided that you will have to take veritaserum.” Fudge waved the court potion’s master forwards but before he could administer it, Dumbledore stood up. “I protest on Peter’s behalf. He did not agree to this. He should not be forced to incriminate himself or any others.” Both the wizengamont members and those in the stands looked at him shock as the whole point of veritaserum was to get the truth.

“Overruled,” Fudge intoned, “The Wizengamont had already decided that both men and any others giving evidence must take veritaserum.”

The potions master was waved on. He opened Pettigrew’s mouth and placed 3 drops on his tongue. Fudge started the questioning. “What is your name?”

“Peter Perth Pettigrew.”

“Who was the Potter’s secret keeper?”

“I was.”

“Did you join the Death Eater’s?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because Dumbledore asked me too.” That led to muttering.

“And why did he ask you to do that?”

“He needed someone to keep track of Voldemort and to ensure that he was following the plan?”

“What plan?”

“Dumbledore’s plan.”

“Do you know what the plan was?”

“No.”

“If you were spying why did give up the Potters’ location?”

“Dumbledore told me to.” More shocked muttering and several aurors arrived via signal from Fudge. They handcuffed Dumbledore in magic canceling cuffs and forced him to remain seating. Fudge nodded and continued.

“Why did he tell you to give up the Potters?”

“He wanted to be rid of them.”

“Why?”

“They were both powerful fighters and they did not trust him. He was concerned they would turn to the other side.”

Fudge’s face was a study in disgust but he finished, “Very well, the Wizengamont will vote.” He turned to the Wizengamont, “All in favor of conviction?” The entire Wizengamont raise their hands.

“Peter Pettigrew, you are sentenced to life in Azkaban.” Pettigrew was escorted out by aurors, then Fudge spoke again, “Bring in Sirius Black.” Black was led in and sat in the chair. The veritaserum was administered and then Fudge began the questioning.

“What is your name?”

“Sirius Orion Black.”

“Who was the Potters’ secret keeper?”

“Peter Pettigrew.”

“What happened that night?”

“I went to check Peter but he wasn’t there. I feared he had been captured so I went to check on the Potters. When I got there James and Lily were already dead. I found Harry and healed him as his scar was bleeding. Hagrid showed up and demanded Harry. I didn’t want to give him up, I was his godfather, but I also didn’t want him to get hurt in a fight. I gave Hagrid my godson and without him to ground me, I kind of lost it. I went after Peter to get revenge. When I confronted him, he accused me of being the traitor before he blew up the street. He cut off his finger before turning into a rat and escaping into the sewers.”           

“Why did you escape?”

“I saw the paper of the Weasley family saw that he was there. I was afraid that he was so close to Harry. If Voldemort ever returned,” most everyone flinched, “he would be in the perfect position to hurt him.”

“Very well, all in favor of conviction?” Crouch was the only one who raised his hand. “All in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?” The rest raised their hands. “Excellent! Sirius Black, you are hereby innocent of all charges. In restitution, the ministry will give you 2,000 galleons for each year you were wrongfully imprisoned, along with our deepest apologies.” Remus came over and helped Sirius into a chair in the audience as Dumbledore was placed in the chair and restrained by the chains.

“Albus Dumbledore, you will be administered veritaserum, regardless of your wishes.”

The potions master administered the potion as an auror held Dumbledore’s mouth open. Once the veritaserum was administered the questioning began.

“What is your name?”

“Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.”

“Why did you ask Pettigrew to join the Death Eaters?”

“I needed a spy in the Death Eaters. Pettigrew had no moral code and I knew he would do anything I asked of him.”

“Why did you have him tell Voldemort the location of the Potters?”

“The Potters were very powerful and did not trust me. I had to get rid of them but in a way that would not get me into trouble.” The court started muttering and Remus and Sirius had to be restrained. The Hogwarts’ professors looked sick.”

“What about the prophecy?”

“It is completely fake. I promised Trelawney a job and all the sherry she could want if she said a prophecy that I had made up.” This increased the mutterings. Ry was pulled into Andres’ lap and held close as he was in shock.

“What happened that night?”

“Tom…”

Madam Bones interrupted, “Who is Tom?”

“Voldemort’s real name.”

“I see, well, continue.”

“Tom did not believe the prophecy. He never thought much of divination. So I had Pettigrew give him 2 days’ worth of imperious potion and the send him out to kill the Potter family. He fought it but I still managed to get him to kill the Potter parents. However, when he faced the baby, he was able to fight it off. I arrived and we fought. During the fight I cast the killing curse at the baby. Tom jumped in front of it. It didn’t kill him as I had forced him to make several horocruxes but he was reduced to spirits and the nursery was blown up. I carved the scar into Harry’s forehead and left as Sirius showed up. Hagrid took Harry from Sirius and we left him at his aunt’s house.”

“Why would you leave him at his aunt’s and what about the will?”

“I had the will sealed. I left him at his aunt’s because I knew she would beat him down.” Ry curled even further into Andres and Eamon had to restrain Elaina.

“Why did the Potters not trust you?”

“They knew things about me.”

“What things?”

“They knew that the families that were supposedly killed by Death Eaters weren’t.”

“What families?”

“The Bones, McKinnons, Caridoc Dearborn, and the Prewett twins.” Mrs. Weasley turned pale and looked like she was going to faint.

“What else did they find out?”

“I put a potion in the pureblood’s food while they were at Hogwarts to make them hate mudbloods. I worked to get rid of dark magic so that I was only one who could use it. I created the hatred between Slytherins and Gryffindors and cursed the DADA position. That had a group of several others killed the families supposedly killed by Death eaters.”

“Who helped?”

“Pettigrew, Elphias Doge, Barty Crouch Sr. and Frank and Alice Longbottom.”

“Why would they do that? They had a son.”

“Neville is not a Longbottom.”

“Who is he?”

“He was born Cepheus Lestrange. The Longbottoms stole him from them. That is why they attacked them. Plus I placed a curse that made them insane, just to make sure.”

“Why do this? What did you gain?”

“I became leader of the masses. It gave me power and prestige.”

Fudge looked disgusted, “The Wizengamont will know discuss.” A sound shield appeared and Ry could see the members of the Wizengamont talking. They talked for almost an hour before the sound shield dropped. Fudge cleared his throat with a very stern expression. “Albus Dumbledore you are convicted of the murder of the many families and are also considered a traitor to our country. As such you will be given to the Dementors. We have also decided that all Death Eaters are to be let go, what happened in the past will be forgiven though if they do anything more they will be punished according to the law. Voldemort, if he returns, will be pardoned though the same holds true. How this was allowed to continue we do not know but it stops here. Doge and Crouch are to be arrested to stand trial though the Longbottoms are to be left as they are, as they currently not sane enough to stand trial. If that ever changes they too will be arrested. Harry Potter is to be left alone, he is not our savior as there is nothing to save us from. A special release of the prophet will go out tonight telling the wizarding world what has happened. Thank you all for coming and have a good day.”

Sirius stood up and yelled, “What about my godson? I want his custody removed from his aunt.”

Fudge sighed, “Harry’s guardianship is no longer in care of his aunt. We do not know who his family is at this time.” Sirius sat back looking devastated. Ry felt bad but knew he would talk to him tomorrow, he just couldn’t handle anything else today. Ry’s family got up and left the ministry, heading back to the townhome. Dinner was eaten in silence and they all went to bed early. He was exhausted physically and emotionally.


	8. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have had several people confused by who is who and how the structure of the story is going to work. Hopefully this clears it up. The notes are not complete by any means but are complete for what I have written so far.

1)    Character list

 a)    Hadrian James Potter- nekomata submissive- Harbin Tehuti

  i)     Fire Imp- George Weasley- British-14

  ii)    Veela- Draco Malfoy- British-12

  iii)   Battle elf- Alec Telemachus –Greek-earth-12

  iv)   Tempest Sidhe-Andres Uftzi –Spanish-15- air

  v)    Shadow Demon- Kaage Hisa –Japanese-15-water

 b)    Elaina Nadine Audric- fairy and elf submissive- French

  i)     Dragon Demon- Eamon Drake –Celtic –Earth-15

  ii)    Vampire- Darjan Hadeon -Romanian (Carpathian Mountains)-earth-14

  iii)   Black Panther shape shifter- Daemyn Migina - Native American-air-13

  iv)   Rune Master- William Weasley-British-22

  v)    Incubus- Blaise Zabini-Italian-12

 c)    Headmaster Alim Qadim

 d)    Wind Elf- Astro Zephyr -Greek

 e)    Illusion Demon- Carlos Tiago – Portuguese-water-13

f)     Siren- Allegra Fontana –Italian- air

 g)    Family

  i)     Patric Justin Audric - elf-French

  ii)    Allard Elymas-Audric –Healing elf-French

  iii)   Alanna Davia Audric Nee Merrick – Fairy- Celtic

  iv)   Aunt Michella Tehuti nee Audric - Neko- French

  v)    Uncle Donkor Tehuti - Kitsune- Egyptian

  vi)   Briant Tehuti-Trevet -Kitsune- English

 h)   Weasleys

  i)     Arthur- human

  ii)    Molly- human

  iii)   Bill- Runemaster

  iv)   Charlie- drake

  v)    Percy- human

  vi)   Fred- illusion sidhe

  vii)George- fire imp

  viii)        Ron- human

  ix)   Ginny- human

2)    Houses

 a)    Fire: courage, daring, enthusiasm, decisiveness

  i)     Colors: Red and Gold

  ii)    Animal: Phoenix

 b)    Air: Vigilant, trusting, independent, diligent

  i)     Colors: yellow and white

  ii)    Animal: gryphon

 c)    Water: understanding, forgiving, devoted, placid

  i)     Colors: blue and silver

 d)    Earth: conscientious, perseverance, responsibility, ambition

  i)     Colors: green and brown

  ii)    Animal: centaur

3)    Classes

 a)    Defense Against the Dark Arts- Rafe Jiles

 b)    Runes- Alvie Hubert

 c)    Arithmancy- Cassidy Higgins

 d)    Charms- Gil Radman

 e)    Transfiguration- Felix Chalfon

 f)     Potions- Tavon Almer

 g)    Herbology/ botany- Damia Nili

 h)   Astronomy- Astra Semine

 i)     Divination- Awena Calchas

 j)      Muggle studies- Dameian Tully

 k)    Care of Magical Creatures- Krynn Adhern

 l)     History Magical/muggle- Horado Berto

 m)  Wizarding Customs/ politics- Ethel List

 n)   Elements

 o)    Warding

 p)    Healing

 q)    Dark Arts

 r)     Light arts

 s)    Metal smithing

 t)     Enchanting

 u)   Dueling

 v)    Martial arts/ hand-to-hand combat

 w)   Fencing

 x)    Archery

 y)    Blood magic

 z)    Rituals

 aa)Ancient magics

 bb)Soul magic

 cc)Light necromancy

 dd)Magical Theory

4)    Schooling

 a)    Schooling

   i)     7 years old- novice 1

   ii)    8 years old- novice 2

   iii)   9 years old- novice 3

   iv)   10 years old- novice 4

   v)    11 years old- 1st year

   vi)   12 years old 2nd year

   vii)13 years old- 3rd year

   viii)        14 years old- 4th year etc…

b)    Exams

   i)     End of novice 4

   ii)    End of 2nd year

 

5)    Races

a)    Elves:             Light               Dark                Grey

(i)    Healers          Battle              Elemental users

(ii)  Sidhe             Shadow         -fire

-Illusionists                            -air

-Mages                                   -water

           -Rune masters                      -earth

-Tempest- weather

 

  b)    Fairies:           Light               Dark

                        (i)    Plant               Ice

                        (ii)  Animal           lightning

                         (iii)Healers          metal workers

                         (iv)Summer         winter

                       (v)  Fall                 spring

  c)    Imps: fire, air, water, earth

  d)    Elementals:

        i)     Fire- djinn

        ii)    Air- sprites

        iii)   Water- nymphs

       iv)   Earth- dryads

  e)    Shape shifters

        i)     Lycans- wolves

        ii)    Large cats

               (1)  Black panther

               (2)  Snow Leopard

               (3)  Tiger

               (4)  Lion

               (5)  Jaguar

               (6)  Cougar

               (7)  Cheetah

  f)     Others:

         i)     Veela- fire

         ii)    Incubus/ succubus- sex

         iii)   Nekomata- water

         iv)   Born vampires

         v)    Drake- half human & half Dragon

  g)    Demons:

        i)     Drago- Dragon demons

        ii)    Kaage- Shadow demons

        iii)   Kitsune- Earth foxes

       iv)   Illusion demons

      v)    Elemental demons

              (1)  Mist

             (2)  Flame

             (3)  Ice

             (4)  Storm

             (5)  Lightning

6)    Places

   a)    Hogwarts

   b)    Sihr

   c)    Cairo Bazaar

   d)    Evagroth


	10. Will reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I know it's been awhile since I have updated and I apologize for that but I am currently working on my Masters degree so life has been pretty full and hectic. This chapter is a little on the shorter end but I wanted to have something for of you guys that have been so patient. I have a bunch of stories that are in the works so if you are interested just keep an eye on my profile.  
> Also I am looking for a beta, someone who will push me to write these stories and update them.

** Chapter 8 **

            At breakfast the next morning an owl arrived bringing a letter from Gringotts and Griphook.

_Dear Mr. Tehuti,_

_This letter is to inform you that the reading of your parents’ will, will take place at noon today. I ask that you arrive at 11:30 in order to get everything necessary settled._

_Sincerely,_

_Griphook_

Ry looked up at his family and smiled, “We need to be at Gringotts by 11:30.” His mother nodded and they all went to relax in the sitting room for an hour or so before getting ready. Ry sat curled on Alec’s lap; he loved spending time with his family and bondmates. They went up to get ready after agreeing to meet in the hall by 11:15. Ry pulled on a white shirt with black trousers, black dragon hide boots and purple robes. .. They were finally ready to go with just minutes to spare and so quickly flooed to Gringotts and arrived at Griphook’s office just in time. Griphook welcomed them with a small smile. “Ah Mister Tehuti, how do you want to do this?”

Ry smiled at Griphook, “I want you to read off all the bequests. While you are doing that I will be invisible, I want to see their reactions. Then I will decide who gets what if anything.”

“Very good Mister Tehuti.”

Ry turned to his family, “Elaina, Mother, will you come in with me, but not invisible?” They both nodded easily and he smiled at them. “If the rest of you could wait here I would appreciate it.” The rest nodded and the three walked into the room. Ry turned himself invisible as the others walked in. Griphook gave Ry a small look before beginning to read off the bequests.

_First to Sirius Black, you are rich Paddy so instead I leave you our Marauder journals. But more importantly we leave you our greatest treasure, our son Harry. Please take care of our son and love him for us._

Sirius smiled with tears in his eyes. “Oh my little pup. What happened to you? Please be alright!” Ry smiled at him and made at note to let his godfather know he was alright.

_Second to Remus Lupin, we leave you Marauder’s Den and 100,000 galleons. Keep an eye on our son and make sure he learns how to do more than prank._

Sirius turned to Remus angrily. “Where were you? Why didn’t you help him?”

“Dumbledore placed wards that kept dark creatures and dark magic users out, we couldn’t even send letters. Neither Andromeda nor I could visit him. Not even our letters got through.” Sirius’s anger deflated and he hugged Remus in apology as Ry looked on thoughtfully.

_To Andromeda Tonks, we leave you 50,000 galleons and hope that you will keep an eye on Remus and Sirius. Make sure they do not do anything stupid like try to get revenge. Teach Harry the pureblood ways as we all know neither man will do it. We named you Harry’s godmother and now we name you his proxy on the Wizengamont._

Andromeda just looked sad and guilty. She had wanted to take care of Harry but there was nothing she could do. Dumbledore had even taken the proxy so that she couldn’t use it to make a claim on him. Ry looked at his godmother, she looked so guilty that he just wanted to let her know that know that he knew everything he didn’t blame her.

_To Minerva McGonagall, Aunt Minnie, you have always been there for both of us and are an aunt to us both. Please watch over our son. I also leave two extremely rare transfiguration books from the Potter vault. Watch out for Harry and teach him well._

At those words, Minerva felt herself pale. She had done the exact opposite of what James and Lily had asked. She had treated the son of her two favorite people terribly all because Albus Dumbledore said that she should. She should never have listened to him and knew now that James and Lily would never forgive her for what she had done. Not that she blamed them; she would never be able to forgive herself.

_To Filius Flitwick, you have been a mentor to me Filius and as such I leave my notes on my experimental charms. I hope that you will one day be able to finish my work. Keep an eye on Harry for me and teach him about my love for charms._

Filius looked down in guilt; Lily was his favorite student and her skills in charms unrivaled. He had been so excited to teach her son, at least until he had been sorted. Then, for some reason he started to be cruel to him. He had never hated Slytherins but after the meeting they had with Dumbledore after the opening feast, when Dumbledore had told them that Harry had been spoiled and that he needed to be brought down a peg or two, he had treated him horribly. He just prayed that Harry would eventually forgive him.

_To Severus Snape. First I James Charlus Potter, release you from your life debt and offer my heartfelt apologies for how we treated you in school. Please do not take it out on Harry as he is as much his mother’s son as he is mine. We leave you 100,000 galleons and #34 Diagon Alley, so that you can start that apothecary you have always wanted. Just please do not teach._

Severus looked ill at that. He hated treated Harry horribly for what his father had done, but that same man had released his life debt as well as given him enough to start the apothecary that he had always dreamt of starting. All he could do was bury his face in his hands wondering what exactly he had done.

When Griphook finished reading the will, Ry let his invisibility spell drop causing everyone to look at him in surprise.

“Harry?” asked Sirius hopefully, “Is that really you?” Ry nodded and Sirius stood up so fast his chair tipped over and pulled Ry into a big hug. “I missed you so much pup. Are you safe and happy?”

“I am,” he pointed to the two women everyone had noticed but hadn’t known who they were, “This is my mother Alanna and my magic twin Elaina. My fathers and our bondmates are waiting outside waiting.”

Griphook cleared his throat, “Sorry to interrupt but have you decided?”

Ry straightened, “I have.”

“Very well,” Griphook bowed.

“Before I reveal my decision I have a few things to say. When my parents were murdered I was sent to my mother’s sister’s family who hated anything and everything abnormal, most especially magic. This means that they hated me for no other reason that for the fact that I had magic. I was abused for my entire childhood, to the point where if I got lucky I got fed twice, perhaps three times a week. Then I turned eleven and Hagrid gave me Hogwarts letter, I learned I was a wizard, that there was an explanation as to why weird things happened and why my family hated me. I cannot even begin to describe to you how excited I was. I was heading to a world where I thought I could finally fit in and it would also get me away from the Dursleys, I would be going to the school my parents went to and maybe even find someone to tell me about them. Needless to say, my dreams and hopes were ruthlessly crushed when I was sorted into Slytherin, and my life went to hell.” He took a breath and felt Sirius’s arms around him tighten in support. “Not only was I bullied by the students with no one willing to help but I was bullied by the teachers. If it had been up to you, I would have had to re-do first year. It was disgusting. All that being said, as it was my parents last request I will allow all the bequests to go through but I hope that they are disappointed in the lot of you for what you did.

            Before Ry could have Griphook escort the professors out, Professor Snape stood up and walked towards him. Sirius stepped in front of his godson protectively.

“Move mutt,” Severus sneered, “I only wish to speak to him.”

“I don’t think so Snape,” Sirius snarled, “I don’t trust you anywhere near my godson.”

Ry placed his hand on Sirius’s arm, “Let him speak so we can leave.” He turned to Elaina, “First though can you get the rest?” Elaina nodded and left. She was gone about a minute or so before re-entering with a large group of males. 

She looked at him, “Ry, the Weasley family is here to see you.”

Ry nodded in acknowledgement, “I will deal with it later.” He turned back to Severus, “You had something you wanted to say?”

“Yes, I want to apologize. Albus told us that you were treated like a prince anytime you were mentioned. To my shame I believed him. Your father was born very late to his parents and so was spoiled by them but he was also a bully to the Slytherins, myself especially. I took my anger and hatred at your father out on you. I didn’t know he had sent you to live with Petunia until we were trying to find you. If I had known, not only would I not have acted the way I did but I like to think I would have gotten you out of there.”

“Why?”

“I grew up with your mother and Petunia. I knew how nasty, cruel, and catty Petunia was, even as a child. So, I am so very sorry.”

Ry looked at him, “I can’t say I forgive you, but I do understand and perhaps one day I might forgive you.” Severus nodded and left the room. The other professors looked like they wanted to say something but Ry had curled into Sirius, obviously not wishing to talk to them and so they left. Once they were gone Ry turned to Griphook. “May we use this room or a little while?”

“Of course, Mister Tehuti.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment.


End file.
